Wonderwall
by Gleek215
Summary: Small one-shot taking place sometime in the beginning of the new school year. Rachel is heartbroken and Finn is there to put her back together. Better than it sounds, trust me.


**A/N**- I don't usually do one-shots like this, but the idea kind of came to me and I couldn't help myself. Takes place sometime in the beginning of the new school year. As always, read and tell me what you think! (:

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. Ryan Murphy is the amazing mastermind behind everything Finn and Rachel. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"There you are!" Finn's voice pulls me from my thoughts as I silently put my books into my locker. I refuse to make any movement to look at or greet him as he makes his way over to me, in fear of falling apart. Before I know it, hes quickly by my side and I feel his eyes boring into me. "Where have you been? You never called me back last night, you weren't in second or third period today, then when I came to pick you up this morning, your dad said you had already left" Guilt washes over me as I hear the concern in his voice; I've scared him. When I say nothing, it becomes apparent to him that somethings bothering me. "Rach?" His voice is soft, sounding almost fearful. There's no doubt in my mind that he assumes this has something to do with him. "Whats going on? You okay?"

My eyes remained focused on my open locker in front of me, and I feel the tears begin to burn behind my eyes for what feels like the millionth time. "I saw her" My voice is barely above a whisper, and I close my eyes to keep any tears from escaping.

"Who?"

"My mom" I answer after a long moment of silence. There's another short pause before I continue, and I hear Finn let out a soft sigh in understanding. "She had a baby with her" Once the words pass through my lips, I make the mistake of opening my eyes and the first of the tears begin to fall. "She adopted Beth after Quinn gave birth" I glance quickly up at my boyfriend of the past four and a half months as I speak, before casting my glance back down to the open metal door in front of me.

"Rach.." Its impossible to miss the sympathy in his voice at he says this, and I continue trying my best to blink back the tears. His hand finds mine as it lies limply at my side, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"She wanted a family, just...not with me in it" I whisper, my voice breaking as I do so. I'm vaguely aware that this kind of behavior, falling apart like this, isn't normal for me; its out of character. But the knowledge that my own mother wants nothing to do with me has broken me in a way that I never thought possible. After our talk at Regionals a few months back, I thought that was the extent of this kind of pain; I was getting over it. Clearly, I was wrong. "I wasn't good enough"

Another quiet sigh escapes the six foot three football player standing to my right as I say this. "Babe, come here" He all but whispers, tugging gently on my hand to pull me into him. Without hesitation, I oblige and fall into his arms. The second he hugs me closer to him, the tears begin to slip down my cheeks without warning or any signs of stopping. Neither of us say anything for a period of time; he simply holds me as I let the pain of everything Shelby put me through out.

Eventually, the tears subside and I realize I've left a large wet spot on Finns shirt. The hallways are mostly empty now, and I'm suddenly thankful the school day has ended; the last thing I need right now is a detention for being late to class. I feel his large hands move from being wrapped around me, to cupping both sides of my face as I pull back just enough to look at him. We simply stare at each other for several seconds, the pads of his thumbs gently brushing away my remaining tears while we both stay silent. After another immeasurable moment, he presses his lips softly to my forehead before slowly pulling back once again to look at me, his hands still cradling my face.

After another quick glance, his lips brush against mine. The kiss is gentle and sweet; hes letting me know he isn't going anywhere, that he would never leave me so fragile. "I love you" he whispers, his warm breath fanning lightly over my face.

I let out a small sigh as I look back up into Finns careful eyes. "I really needed to hear that" I whisper back before taking my arms from around his torso and wrapping them around his neck. His own arms arm around me at once, lifting me up slightly. I place a small kiss to the crook of his neck, and breath in his scent. "I love you too" I whisper softly, closing my eyes as I take comfort in our small, private embrace.

* * *

**A/N**- So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Hit the pretty little review button and voice your opinions. (PS- Sorry its super short, I didn't realize exactly how short it was until after it was finished.)


End file.
